xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Namek
Namek (ナメック星, Namekkusei) is a planet in a ternary star system2 located at coordinates 9045XY.3 It is the home planet of Kami, King Piccolo, and Dende, along with other Namekians. The planet was destroyed by the wrath of Frieza on December 24th, Age 762. The Namekian people were relocated to New Namek after being refugees on Earth for roughly a year. History Planet Namek once was a beautiful meadow covered by Ajisa. In Age 261, a horrible climate shift wiped out all the Namekians except Guru and a fewPowered-Up Namekians who were exiled before. One unnamed Namekian, the child of Katas, a gifted child of the Dragon Clan, was sent off to Earth as a child to ensure his survival.4 Guru believed himself to be the last Namek alive until he heard that the son of Katas had made it to Earth safely. Fortunately, he was able to re-populate the planet, since Nameks reproduce asexually, giving birth to 109 Namekians. Guru's children began re-building the planet, especially the lush vegetation that had been destroyed in the storms. Vegeta, after being seriously injured in his fight with Goku and the others on Earth, returns to Planet Frieza 79 to heal himself using a rejuvenation chamber. After fully recovering, Vegeta proclaims that he feels stronger than ever, as Saiyans have the unusual ability to reach higher power levels after healing from near death experiences. His self-proclaimed rival, Cui, informs Vegeta that his boss, Frieza, was initially angry at Vegeta going to Earth and violating orders but decided to forgive him when he overheard the conversation between him and Nappa about the Dragon Balls on Planet Namek. (The scouters also served as a transmitter, which Frieza used to overhear their conversation) Furious about the consequences of Frieza being immortal, Vegeta rushes to Namek himself, now openly declaring himself an enemy of Frieza. On Earth, as Goku recovers in the hospital from the injuries he received from Vegeta; Krillin,Gohan, and Bulma depart for Namek as well, wishing to use the Dragon Balls to revive their dead friends. However, as soon as they land on Namek, they are followed by two Attack Balls. One belongs to Vegeta, and the other to Cui. Frieza is already on Namek and is collecting the Dragon Balls alongside his top Generals, Zarbon and Dodoria, in order to obtain his wish for immortality. Vegeta has openly betrayed Frieza by going against his orders. Cui locates Vegeta with his Scouter and heads off in his direction. Now that he has permission from Frieza, he can finally settle their rivalry. Krillin and Gohan debate whether they should stay on Namek where it is dangerous or leave with Bulma and come back to use the Dragon Balls when they are next available. Before they can decide, Gohan senses a power coming their way. Taking defensive positions, Gohan and Krillin wait to see who it is. On the other side of a rock, a pair of scouts sent by Zarbon, Bananand Sūi, touch down and begin looking around. Krillin hopes they are Namekians. When the scouts come around the rock, they see what they think are tourists who happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. They are under orders to kill everyone on the planet, which includes them. Gohan and Krillin also realize they are not dealing with the Namekians, and are surprised that the Battle Armor worn by the scouts are similar to the ones worn by the Saiyans. But they are not Saiyans, confusing Krillin even further. The two scouts laugh at their power levels, then blast a hole through their ship to keep them from escaping. Krillin tells Gohan to release his power, and the two of them power up, easily defeating the two scouts. However, Bulma is worried the damage to the ship is too extensive to repair. Due to the fact that their ship is now wrecked, they have no means of getting off the planet. Zarbon has followed the scuffle with his scouter and advises Frieza about their scouts encountering an unknown force on the planet, each of their powers at approximately 1,500. Frieza concludes that they are not too much cause for concern. After locating the traitorous Saiyan, Cui advances against him, but Vegeta dodges the oncoming thrust, leaving Cui to turn to his opponent with a sadistic smile. He taunts Vegeta about his low power level, and Vegeta declares he has something to show him. It seems that during his fight on Earth, Vegeta learned by observation how to control his power level the same way the Earthlings did. He starts to power up, and Cui's scouter registers the rise in energy, finally exploding at around 22,000. Zarbon's scouter explodes at the same time that Cui's explodes. Zarbon tells Dodoria to confirm Vegeta's power and Dodoria uses his scouter to do so. Dodoria is surprised to admit that Vegeta's power reading is at 24,000. Vegeta explains that he has been actively seeking out battles, keeping his skills sharp and learning new techniques, while Cui has mostly stayed at Frieza's side and out of harm's way. Overwhelmed by Vegeta's power, Cui proposes a truce, but Vegeta continues to advance. Cui then decides to trick Vegeta by shifting his attention and tells Vegeta that Frieza is standing right behind him. Caught off guard, Vegeta turns to look, and Cui attacks him from behind with a relentless volley of energy blasts. Cui thinks that he has won and begins to laugh about his victory. However, when the smoke clears, Vegeta, standing opposite of Cui, explains to him his failure for a choice of strategy. He then tells Cui that he will not be walking away from this mistake. Terrified, Cui tries to run, stumbling on the ground and staring back at Vegeta as he tries to dash away. Vegeta's new-found speed overtakes him easily as he dashes after Cui and reappears in front of him. Vegeta then slams Cui right in the gut, sending him sprawling into the sky before ruthlessly eliminating him by making him explode in midair. After Cui is executed, Zarbon and Dodoria have tracked the outcome with their scouters and express concern about Vegeta's increased power level. Frieza comforts them by explaining how powerful he is and how Vegeta is still insignificant in comparison to him. He tells them they need to locate all the Namekian villages, since that is their priority in order to obtain all the Dragon Balls. Back on Earth, Goku is informed by Master Roshi of what is happening on Namek. Goku is particularly surprised to learn that one of these new enemies on Namek (Frieza) is stronger than Vegeta. At the same time,Yajirobe arrives at the hospital and delivers Korin's newest batch of Senzu Beans to Goku. Goku immediately eats one of the beans and makes an instant recovery from his injuries. Goku then travels to the Capsule Corporation to board the new spaceship that Dr. Brief has designed for him, and he departs for Namek to assist his son and friends. Back at a Namekian village, the Namekians are being interrogated by Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria for their Dragon Balls. One of the other Namekian elders says that no Namekian would ever give a Dragon Ball to someone like Frieza. Lamenting that they underestimate his powers of persuasion, Frieza commands Zarbon to kill one of them as an example. Zarbon leaps over and elegantly kicks the third elder in the neck, sending him sprawling to his death. The second elder, enraged, moves to attack Zarbon, despite elder Moori's attempt to stop him. Zarbon tosses up one of the Dragon Balls he is holding, and dodges the elder's ki blast, which hits and kills one of Frieza's other soldiers instead. Zarbon then kills the elder with a huge ki blast of his own. Zarbon gracefully returns to Frieza's side and brilliantly catches the Dragon Ball he threw into the sky. A trio of young Namekian warriors arrives, the ones who had been working in the fields. Moori is visibly relieved, while Frieza looks unconcerned. Suddenly, Frieza's men begin to run at the Namekians together. They are all simultaneously eliminated by the young Namekians. As the Namekians continue killing the soldiers, Zarbon turns and asks Dodoria to reread their power levels. Dodoria does so, and is astonished to find that their reading is now 3,000. Frieza laughs and says he is impressed, while Dodoria complains that the Namekians tricked them. Moori fires a Finger Beam and blows Dodoria's scouter off his face. Dodoria, at this point, is boiling with anger. Screaming that he will butcher the Namekians and show no mercy, he flies up at Moori. As Dodoria rushes up through the air towards Moori, the Namekian elder, Frieza yells for him to stop. He wants him to kill the three young warriors, first. Annoyed, Dodoria jumps down to where the three are, and asks who wants to die first. The caped Namekian says they outnumber him, and Dodoria just laughs and says he can handle twelve of them. Dodoria then appears behind him and punches into the Namekian's back, his fist coming out of his chest. The other Namekian rushes Dodoria, but is elbowed in the gut. After pulling his arm free of the caped Namekian's corpse, Dodoria turns and kills the stunned one with a mouth-blast, whilst the others look on in horror. Another Namekian gives him a little more trouble, though, dodging all of his punches and putting some distance between himself and Dodoria before hurling an enormous ki blast that creates a massive explosion. This seemingly stuns Dodoria, and the Namekian breathes a sigh of relief. Watching from a cliff, Gohan and Krillin wonder if this did the trick, but then Dodoria emerges unscathed from the crater and kills the final Namekian by headbutting him into a cliff and crushing his chest. Dodoria further demonstrates his anger for the destruction of the scouters by elbowing the Moori in the face, completely toppling him over. Zarbon, impatient, tells Frieza they do not need Moori's help to find the rest of the villages. Frieza tells Zarbon he is accurate, which means Dodoria can proceed to execute both Moori and the Namekian children, Dende and Cargo. Dodoria fires a mouth-blast at him... but it goes over his shoulder and hits the fleeing Cargo in the back, instead. The child dies instantly. Gohan and Krillin are horrified. Dende cries and tries in vain to revive his brother, and Moori, distracted by this, is open to attack from Dodoria, who punches him in the face, then moves so quickly, it seems as if he is splitting into three versions of himself, only one of which is the real Dodoria. Moori becomes confused. The two illusions disappear and the real Dodoria appears behind the old Namekian and seizes him by the head, gripping him furthermore while wrestling and strangulating him before snapping his neck with a sharp twist. Dodoria allows Moori's dead, lifeless body to drop to the ground. A thoroughly traumatized Dende turns and tries to run away, while Dodoria laughs and easily cuts off the boy's escape. He raises his hand to strike him... and Gohan, having had all he can stand of Dodoria's cruelty, explodes in rage and screams at the top of his lungs for all of it to stop. Frieza and his men could not be more surprised as Gohan leaps down from the cliff and kicks Dodoria in the face, knocking the huge henchman through a house. With a scream, Dodoria takes to the air and begins pursuing the Earthlings. He catches up to them quickly. After losing track of the three meddlers due to aSolar Flare technique pulled off by Krillin, Dodoria scours the area, trying to locate Krillin, Gohan, and the young Namekian, Dende. However, he begins to run out of patience as they continue to hide. Krillin says that they should lay low until he decides to give up and leave. Unable to locate the hiding Z Fighters, a furious Dodoria launches a massive blast from the air that obliterates everything in the area below. Dodoria laughs, thinking that he has succeeded in eliminating the meddling Earthlings. As Dodoria makes his way back to the Namekian village to rejoin his comrades, he is again blindsided and knocked into the water below. Dodoria plummets deep into the water before picking himself up to see that this time his attacker is Vegeta. Vegeta explains that he had been waiting for Dodoria to get separated from Frieza and Zarbon so he could tear him limb from limb. Vegeta then states that his power has increased and that Dodoria should be well aware of this as he must have sensed his power increase from his prior battle with Cui. He then declares that Dodoria is afraid of his power. Dodoria begins to panic and takes a few steps back before remembering his conversation with Zarbon about Vegeta's deadly Saiyan potential to increase his might after every near-death experience. Dodoria does not want to believe this and gets enraged out of his frustration. He begins to relentlessly blast at Vegeta nonstop. After the smoke clears, Vegeta quickly appears behind Dodoria and twists him around, grabbing his arms in a tight grip and pulling them back forcefully. Vegeta declares that Dodoria is no match for his new-found abilities. Dodoria begins to beg for his life and tells Vegeta that he will reveal the secret of hisSaiyan home planet's destruction if he spares him. Vegeta releases him from his grip and demands that Dodoria tell him immediately. Dodoria then reveals that the Planet Vegeta was not destroyed by meteoric collision, as everyone believed, but was destroyed by Frieza. Dodoria explains that Frieza feared the power of the Saiyans and that he had to do something in order to avoid future uprisings. And as a result, the Saiyan race was eliminated along with their home planet and the leader of the Saiyans as well as Vegeta's father, King Vegeta. Vegeta is shocked by this news, but reveals that he no longer cares about the fate of his planet, his father, or his race. He states that he is upset at how he allowed Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria to control and abuse him for all those years. Dodoria realizes Vegeta's even more enraged and tries to run for his life by jolting into the sky and yelling for his master. However, the ruthless and disloyal Saiyan is unimpressed by Dodoria's attempt to escape, and mercilessly finishes him off with a single energy blast. Vegeta is seen overjoyed by his own increase in strength, which has allowed him to eliminate the proud and elite Dodoria. NamekiansVegeta is later seen attacking a Namekian village to obtain the Dragon Ball there. Some of the Namekians begin to surround him out of anger, since hestruck down one of their brethren prior. Vegeta continues to tear into the Namekians, slamming one directly in his skull, killing him. The village elder is kneeling on the ground beside the deceased Namekian. He diverts his attention to Vegeta and calls him a savage for killing his fellow Namekians. Vegeta tells him it is just down to the two of them now. He asks if the old Namekian is prepared to tell him the location of the Dragon Ball. The Namekian refuses and Vegeta turns away to search for the ball in the Namekian houses. As the old Namekian gathers some breath to speak, Vegeta slowly turns around and releases a huge blast, mercilessly obliterating the innocent Namekian. Vegeta then walks into a Namekian house to find the Dragon Ball sitting on top of a cushion pillow. He proceeds to pick up the ball and brings it in front of the lake by the village. Vegeta tosses the Dragon Ball into the lake, since only he would know the location of the ball and Frieza would not be able to locate it as he does not have any way to detect it. This would prevent Frieza from collecting all seven and as long as Vegeta has one Dragon Ball, there's no way for Frieza to summon the dragon. Vegeta confirms to himself that there's one more ball to be found and swiftly dashes in another direction in the sky in order to obtain it. # Dende # Grand Elder Guru # Grand Elder Moori # Lord Slug # Nail Alien Visitors # Bulma Briefs # Burter # Captain Ginyu # Cui # Dodoria # Frieza # Gohan Son(The Great Saiyaman) # Goku Son # Krillin # Piccolo Jr. # Prince Vegeta # Zarbon Trivia * According to Bulma the fastest it would take to get to Planet Namek with a Spaceship built by her dad it would take 4,339 years and over 3 Months. * According to Dende, 1 full Namekian year is 130 Earth days. * According to King Kai, the Namekian Dragonballs will only return someone to the physical realm in the same place they were when they crossed dimensions. Category:The Universe Category:Planetary Governments Category:Nations